Strange Bedfellows
by ayziks
Summary: This fill-in-the blanks story explores the post-war fate of the no-nonsense loner June, the Avatar world's best bounty hunter. Another loner and tough free spirit was Colonel Mongke, the outlaw leader of the Rough Rhinos, who becomes a fugitive. Seemingly tough to the core, they have weaknesses in their past that thrusts them together. All characters property of Nickelodeon.
1. Chapter 1 - Big Talkers

**Title:** "Strange Bedfellows"

**Author: **ayziks

**Rating:** T – Mongke/June violence and romantic scenes. Adult themes.

**Word Count:** 8300

**Summary:** This fill-in-the blanks story explores the post-war fate of the no-nonsense loner June, the Avatar world's best bounty hunter. Another loner and tough free spirit was Colonel Mongke, the outlaw leader of the Rough Rhinos, who becomes a fugitive. Seemingly tough to the core, they have weaknesses in their past that thrusts them together. All characters property of Nickelodeon.

**Author's Notes:** One of my favorite story writing formats is to answer the question: "What happened to 'so-and so character'" in the Avatar series to expand the fandom universe. I just got done with the after-story of Kanna and Pakku meeting again and getting married. This time I wanted to see what happened to June, the Bounty Hunter encountered three times in the series. She was a beautiful but intimidating loner, and never took any nonsense from anyone. Colonel Mongke was the leader of the Rough Rhinos mercernaries, and out of a job after the war. I speculated about who she might be drawn to and how they might be paired, and even if a pairing was possible. I hope you find this chapter arc.

...

**Chapter 1: Big Talker**

Zuko had to clean up the mess that three generations of ancestors left before him, in order to show his commitment to peaceful coexistence with the rest of the world. The transgressions of the Fire Nation against the world were nearly endless, accumulated over a century. Fortunately, many members of the evil regime his father and fathers before him created had come to justice one way or another.

The issue of the Fire Nation colonies in Earth Kingdom territory would be the hardest to resolve, but he could do small things quickly. The political appointees remaining loyal to his father he could force to resign, and war criminals he could arrest to make an impact on world opinion. While he wanted to minimize violent confrontations with leaders of the old regime, sometimes it could not be avoided. Officially removing Mai's father as the head of New Ozai City and returning it to local rule as Omashu, even though Bumi had already liberated the city, was unsettling, but she stood by him every step of the way. The other firings were no less easy. In some cases it took armed troops to remove the appointees. Some appointees were removed in a casket. The ones that made him feel best were the ones that simply swore their allegiance to him. Fortunately there were more of those than any other situation. Most people served the Fire Lord no matter what their agenda, because whoever sat in the throne was due respect and allegiance.

Zuko had successfully apprehended the Yu Yan archers and other renegade Army loyalists, and imprisoned those who failed to lay down their arms. Several preferred to die than give up, so he obliged their requests.

His friend King Kuei had similar post-war issues, and was rounding up the seemingly infinite number of Dai Li agents that betrayed the Earth Kingdom at the time of the Drill and caused the fall of Ba Sing Se. Showing his resolve to become a real king to his people, Kuei had no remorse in executing the ones who had enslaved and controlled his subjects. He asked Toph to demolish Lake Laogai and especially the brainwashing room once it was discovered, and she did so with great enthusiasm. Not one stone was recognizable after her efforts, and thousands cheered in this very public spectacle – especially the many cured 'Joo Dee's' who got their real lives back as a result. It took months for the murky water to clear - so complete was the destruction of the Lake's hidden nightmares. For some Dai Li who refused to yield to Kuei's rule, it became their permanent tomb. The people rejoiced.

There were other fringe groups that often collaborated reluctantly with the Fire Nation, though they were mostly outlaws themselves. Having had a personal run in with the notorious Rough Rhinos, Zuko issued a warrant for their arrest, with a huge reward. That was intentional - to incentivize a certain bounty hunter he knew to help find them for him.

But he needed a faster solution than June would likely provide. Before he hired the Kyoshi Warriors to be his house guards to replace the inept sentries who let him nearly be assassinated five times, Zuko sent Suki and her elite combatants on a mission to round up the Rough Rhinos. The Rhinos, through their sources, found out they were being targeted.

Suki and her friends tracked the fugitives throughout the southern reaches of the Earth Kingdom from their last known location at the town of Chin. The Kyoshi Warriors paid the people hurt or wronged by the Rhinos handsomely for tips and hints to find them. The noose was tightening. Joint Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom forces flanked their escape, and squeezed them into the deep woods. Word was given that they had been located, and the Kyoshi Warriors stealthily positioned themselves in the woods. For the first time, they wore mottled green and brown camouflage ninja outfits with matching face paint Suki had created. They were practically invisible against any foliage. This was no time for flamboyant traditional Kyoshi Warrior uniforms. They had a job to do. She set a new standard in clandestine warfare, which the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom military leadership took note of.

One day, in a foggy pre-dawn raid, Suki's brave women warriors poised to strike the sleeping mercenaries. Rising silently and unseen from their hiding places, they threw their battle fans at the Rough Rhinos, with binding ropes attached. The ropes ensnared the Rhinos, and the Warriors descended on them, incapacitating them with chi blocking as Ty Lee had taught them.

"We have you. Surrender!" ordered Suki.

The Rhinos groaned at being caught and their snared Komodo Rhino steeds roared at being hog-tied.

Colonel Mongke yelled, "You don't have me yet. I spit at Zuko for sending mere _women_ to subdue me."

He burned through the restraining ropes, and smashed Ty Lee to the ground before she could chi block him. She narrowly escaped being flamed as he disappeared into the forest astride his mount. Suki knew he was gone and untraceable for now, and she rushed to Ty Lee to help her.

"Are you OK?" she asked Ty Lee.

Wiping a bloody nose and a black eye, she shrugged, "The only thing hurt is my pride, Suki. I _had_ him…"

"That's all right. We'll get another chance."

But that chance ended when Zuko recalled the Kyoshi Warriors to protect him at the palace after another assassination attempt.

Mongke lurked for weeks in the forest, feeling their hot pursuit, but always stayed a step ahead of them. He let his hair and beard grow to the extent that he was nearly unrecognizable as the Colonel, but his Fire Nation Special Forces uniform gave him away. He gained a grudging respect for the female warriors he had snidely belittled. But it became quiet, and it seemed they had given up the chase. He dared to believe he could come out of hiding. He really needed a taste of civilization – a hard drink and an easy woman. He knew of a famous bar in the area, the favorite 'watering hole' of the hard-tack locals, including a woman bounty hunter. He wanted to hunt her. Or at least he told himself that.

Still moving cautiously in the night shadow, he saw the lights of the bar and inn ahead. He concealed his komodo rhino in the woods to graze, but kept it near enough to beat a hasty retreat. He opened the door, and stepped inside. The place smelled of alcohol and sweaty, gritty bodies. The music was loud and slightly off-key. The noise of the music and chatter subsided as the hulk of Colonel Mongke entered. Everyone noticed the modified Fire Nation Army Special Forces uniform. Some folks cleared out of the way.

"Are you still open, barkeep?" he asked nonchalantly, trying to be inconspicuous. For a man who towered over everyone else in the room.

"I am," the owner gulped. "For you sir, I am open as long as you are thirsty."

He saw a young, beautiful, brown and black-clad woman, sporting twin arm tattoos with shiny, ebony, straight hair in the back of the bar sitting at a table by herself, nursing a full glass of some dark liquid. He walked over confidently, but not threateningly. He had heard the woman was a violent fighter if provoked. She was as beautiful as the rumors had indicated.

"Are you June?" he asked.

She slurped her drink and made him wait for an answer while she assessed his capabilities and her next move, "I am. Who wants to know?"

"Mongke."

"I never knew a Mongke. You're a Fire Nation warrior out of place. Didn't you hear? The war is over."

"So I've heard. I'm out of a job. The wrong side won. And I wasn't exactly a regular warrior in good standing with Fire Lord Ozai, much less his son."

"I can see that. Your uniform isn't regulation," she particularly noticed his ridged battle gauntlet. She tried to dismiss the thought that, although scruffy, he was handsome and very well-built. She noted that it was going to be a shame to humiliate him. Men always left her after being defeated, but that is what she wanted.

She took another sip of her drink, "I'm not on _any_ side."

Mongke scoffed and gave her an evil smile, "Sounds like a better deal than I've got. I don't even have a change of clothes. But I like what _you're_ wearing."

She sat back in her chair, preparing for a fight, "Thanks, but flattery won't get you anywhere with me, and there is nothing you can do to get me out of mine. If that's what you're figuring."

There were smirks and snickering from people listening to their conversation.

Mongke responded, "The night is still young. You might change your mind about that when you get to know me better."

She stiffened, "I doubt that. What's your business with me?"

"Here to drink you under the table and see what happens from there."

"Do you really think you can do that? A lot of people have claimed that and failed, Mister," June sneered.

"Colonel," he corrected.

"What-_ever,"_ she rolled her eyes.

The bar crowd started chortling.

"Maybe it _is_ time to take sides," he goaded the crowd around him, "My challenge to June stands. Who wants to get rich by my hand tonight?"

It was suddenly dead silent in the bar, and then it exploded in conversations as bets were made. Thousands of yuans started to be laid on the tables.

He turned his attention back to June, "What's you're favorite 'poison'?"

"Awamori. Straight up," she said to him stiffly, not liking this competition and his bravado.

"Powerful stuff. You're in luck Missy. That's _my_ favorite too."

She gave him a nervous laugh and insulted him, "Don't call me 'Missy', _Corporal,"_ saying his rank deliberately wrong to rankle him.

"_'__Colonel'_. I'll stop callin' you 'Missy'… _Missy,_ if you beat me drinking."

"Deal. I'm gonna enjloy making you eat your words and shirshu dung," she threatened as she got up from the table and went to the bar to meet Mongke's challenge.

Thus started a long night. The first dozen shots or so went down easily for both, with the bartender reloading them each time. No matter who won, he got a lot of the 'take' for this challenge. It was good for business. By twentysomething shots each, things went slower. The 30th shot went down much harder for each, and both wavered in their bar stools, to the concern of the gamblers. Lots of yuan notes started to be shifted around. They could barely lift the 32nd round, but both got through it. To Mongke's surprise, June hoisted her 33rd, and downed it with a painful groan. She turned over the shot glass with the others. Hundreds of yuans shifted owners again.

She grinned and challenged Mongke, "Match _that,_ warrior."

But then she turned green and her cheeks puffed out as she spewed the drinks and lost it all in front of the crowd. The stench of rancid alcohol was all over the floor, and the proprietor wiped his brow. She felt genuinely awful. Since Mongke consumed and kept down 32 drinks, he won. There was nervous applause for the Fire Nation stranger as he collected his share of the bets. With her head still reeling, she was feeling a bit better, having relieved herself of the heavy liquor, but she was still very drunk, and feeling very vulnerable.

"Colonel. Let's go outside."

"Oh? We're going to negotiate?"

"Fat chance, buster."

They got outside and she unloaded on him. She poked a finger into his massive chest and yelled, "You _embarrassed_ me. This is _my_ place. You'll pay for this even though I kinda like you. No one… and I mean _no one_… has _ever_ bested me."

"I'm honored," Mongke acknowledged, and enjoyed the part where she said she liked him. The night might end better than he thought.

He bowed to her in genuine respect, but as he bowed, she threw a haymaker punch. He caught her fist with his massive hand, bent her hand backwards painfully, grabbed her other wrist, before she could pull out her whip, in a vise grip, and forced her to kneel facing his crotch. She kicked out at him with sharp-toed boots, and he blocked it. He stepped hard on her ankle, eliciting a scream. With the overpowering noise of the bar, no one could hear her struggle against him outside. He smiled, thinking he'd help himself to her.

She yelled, "Nyla!"

Mongke heard paws running through the darkness, followed by a swishing sound. He ducked and Nyla's neurotoxin-laden tongue caught June in the neck and shoulders, and she doubled over at the waist, mostly paralyzed. She was helpless to this nightmare of a man. Before Nyla could mount another attack on the Colonel, he whistled, and his Komodo Rhino faced the shirshu. Nyla cowered, with a razor sharp Komodo Rhino horn directed precisely at the shirshu's carotid arteries. The Rhino's scaly armored hide was impervious to any shirshu venom.

She was completely helpless in the dark. He could do whatever he wanted with her. She had utterly failed to protect herself. Another man had done so years ago, and she steeled herself for that same pain. Her face had the look of abject terror, and she shivered. That look staggered Mongke. He'd seen that look before, from 'her', and wondered if he really had reverted back to being the animal June must think he was.

Mongke backed away from June and actually spoke kindly, "Missy. I could go back to my old bad ways, but I had a good first date tonight, so we'll leave it at that."

"What makes you think I'd go out with you?" she seethed at him, but was pleasantly surprised.

That one man she had trusted long ago had taken every advantage of her. That is why she fought all the time now and she never lost her fights. She couldn't let the events of the past happen again ever. But this man didn't hurt anything but her pride, when he could have completely had his way with her. She decided to just let him talk to find out more.

"You just did. We went drinking," and threw his head back and guffawed.

She said nothing, and hung her head, still devastated. He felt very badly about what he had done, and helped her up. He ordered his Komodo Rhino to back down against the shirshu. Both animals were on guard but made no moves.

His tone softened further and called her by her real name, "Tell you what, June. You were a good sport tonight taking me on. Let's do this right tomorrow. I'll buy you dinner and drinks. Not necessarily in that order. We put on a great show tonight for the crowd."

She was going to spit in his face, but noted his sincere offer, so she surprised herself by saying, "OK. But I'm not a cheap date. Nyla likes steak too."

He laughed, "It's OK. Have you ever tried buying enough food to satisfy a Komodo Rhino? We'll make it a 'double date'."

"Uh… that's a deal, Colonel," she called him by his rank in acknowledgment, and continued to be surprised by this warrior's respect for her.

"Takashi. Takashi Mongke at your service, June."

He assisted her up the stairs to her austere flat above the bar. She expected him to walk in and ask to have his way with her for his kindness. She was still too drunk, numb from the paralysis, sick, and would not have resisted, but he stopped at her doorway, and refused to go in. She thought about giving a flip comment about her 'not being good enough' for a Fire Nation warrior, but dismissed the thought to see what happened next. Despite the power he had over her, and contemptuous behavior he exhibited, there was something… deeper… to this grizzled soldier. Perhaps there was some honor in this fallen warrior.

She continued to be civil as her head still spun, "It was a pleasure, Takashi. At least I think so."

Colonel Mongke smiled, "If you can tell yourself the same thing in the morning after the booze wears off, then you had a good time with me."


	2. Chapter 2 - Change of Heart

**Chapter 2: Change of Heart**

The clientele couldn't believe that June was having dinner with that old warrior the next night. He had to be a dozen years her senior. Maybe they were more jealous than anything else that she'd 'go out' with him and not them. The two of them were loud, and brash, and thirsty as well as hungry. They were not challenging each other again; they were just having a good time.

They were guarded about their pasts, but did share their interests. They liked deep woods hiking, mountain climbing, and living off the land. June liked hand to hand combat and Mongke liked a wide variety of martial arts weapons, but they enjoyed comparing the relative merits of their favorite combat forms. They both liked swimming and canoeing on rivers, especially in the rapids. And of course he was a fire bender, and he appreciated that she was very interested in his talents and how he combined fire bending with other forms of fighting.

They repeated dinners night after night for several weeks. During the day, they were almost inseparable. They liked exploring the woods and working out as they clambered over limbs and rocks. They were both in peak shape, and challenged each other as they went along on the trails, pushing each other further. They never stopped talking, which was a complete change for June, having been a loner for such a long time. He never touched her, for which she was grateful, but wondered why he treated her with respect. She returned his friendliness.

She arranged for a room in the inn for him next to hers, instead of letting him sleep in the stable next to his Komodo Rhino, as she discovered one night. Her trust in Mongke was growing, but she still had the owner double the locks on her door.

To her absolute astonishment, one night after having a few too many drinks, he sang at the bar to earn his keep. He had a great voice, but was humble in saying he was better when he sang with his friends. She asked about his friends, but he didn't answer. She didn't pressure him. He was much better than the normal talent that sang for drinks and tips. The owner was happy that more people came to hear him sing, and he asked Mongke to be a regular entertainer, since more people bought more drinks and food. This initially very scary man had a hidden, kinder side. Ironically, Iroh had known that side, but it had been very well-hidden until now. It appeared that June had unlocked the key to Mongke's more fun-loving nature.

At about three weeks of building a friendship as rowdy and liquor-laced as two men would normally have, June and Mongke both discovered that they liked to hunt. Her bar friends still couldn't believe that they were continuously keeping each other's company. June always kept to herself and was mostly moody.

Over their fifth drink on a break from his singing, Mongke surprised himself by asking her, "So… do you want to go on a hunt with me? I need to pay my way around here, and although singing is helping for now, I'm not going anywhere for awhile. Bringing the owner some fresh meat to serve would really help with the rent."

"Is that a date?" June smirked, not believing she was accepting his offer.

"You mean - another date? All our time together has been dates. Tonight is a date, too, I'll have you know. I asked. You accepted. Again," Mongke teased.

"Oh, so you are admitting that you like dates with me?" she shot back.

"Hey, that first night was a date too. I've just never had a first date quite like that," he confessed.

"Me either. Well a hunt is not something men and women normally do together either," she grinned.

"You of all people claim to be normal?" he joked.

"Busted," she confessed and downed another drink. They laughed together for the first time and fist bumped each other.

Every night the rest of the week was spent making their hunting plans. They groomed their mounts in the stable together, and talked about how they got to be their animals' masters.

One day they went into town to shop to get him some civilian clothes. She helped him pick out some. She privately thought they made him look handsome, but wasn't about to admit that. She primped his collar, and didn't feel uneasy being so close to him. He felt the same.

"Do you dress all your dates?" Mongke asked while she was fiddling with the fit of his new clothing.

"Only the ones who look like scum balls, smell bad, and are in need of some desperate fashion help."

"And how many would that be?" he continued to prod.

"Counting you?"

"Yes."

"Well then. One," and they both roared with laughter.

He modeled the things she picked out, and she admired what saw. She had no idea what was causing that feeling. She had never liked any man before. This one was an enigma. He was a ferocious trained killer. He was much older, though she admitted to herself that older men, even that jerk Iroh, were more 'interesting' than the stupid boys who wanted only one thing from her. She felt oddly drawn to him.

"When we get back, burn that uniform. You kind of stand out. And trim your hair and beard. I like men in wolf's tails, by the way."

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted like obeying a superior officer. She was amused.

They went to the local armory and bought hunting bows. Her bow was smaller than his, but had just as hard a draw strength. They also purchased a box of vicious looking arrows. The type that could bring down really big game.

"You can handle that?" he puzzled.

"Look, buster, it's gonna take all four of us to take down that prey you want. Do you want any of us at a disadvantage going in?"

"Umm. Well. No," he answered. Her logic was flawless.

June absolutely fascinated Mongke. Her tomboy-tough independence reminded him of… of 'her'. He shifted his thoughts quickly. He couldn't go there. It hurt too much.

They were packed and loaded, mounted their animals, and took off together. They enjoyed the climb into the high mountains, and loved the cooler climate. They found a good campsite against the banks of a rushing, mountain snow-fed river.

It turns out they had more in common than they thought. They discovered their animals were hunting partners for each of them. More importantly, the two creatures were learning to work together, sensing the growing admiration their masters had for each other.

After an entire day of stalking, hiding, and prepping, the foursome attacked and felled their prey. It was a true prize: an adult saber tooth moose lion male. It was enormous, and worthy of their combined skills. It fed all four of them, but there was still plenty of field-dressed meat to take back to the bar to sell to pay for their rent and be the featured item for the inn's menu.

Over a blazing fire, they sat close to each other, and belched over their hearty dinner. Their animals were gnawing on two huge drumstick bones.

"That was a great hunt together. No wonder they call you the best bounty hunter around," complimented Mongke.

"Remember what I told you about flattery, warrior."

"Yeah. I wasn't trying. I was just speaking truth."

She found herself with the strange thought of wishing he'd try a little harder to make a move on her.

She did reflect, "It would be good to have something refreshing to wash that down with."

"Ask and you shall receive, June."

June grinned as Mongke pulled out a full quart liquor flask, and he offered her a swig of the hardest Fire Nation whiskey she'd ever tasted. She didn't wince, swallowing a big, throat-burning gulp, to show Takashi her strength. She didn't know why she needed to impress him.

"You hold your liquor well, June," he observed.

"I have to in order to survive in a man's world, Takashi. You jerks drive women to drink."

"I was impressed. I went four glasses past my all time best to keep up with you on that first challenge."

"Well you _could_ have brought up that little fact to my friends," she scolded.

"Are they _really_ friends?"

"You're right. I really don't have any. Nyla's my only real friend. I nearly always work alone," she gave him a hint, "But you changed my mind about that."

He smiled, noting her comment, "I used to have four friends. But they got caught. Only I escaped."

"You're a fugitive?"

"You've never dated a criminal before? You're in for a treat," he teased.

"I've been out with worse scoundrels, but _never_ more than once," she chuckled and dropped that tidbit on purpose, knowing they'd both been together nearly continuously for many weeks.

She started to think about Mongke being a fugitive from the new Fire Lord, and there being a price on his head. Old habits kicked in, but she needed more time to think it through. She yawned and stretched, but shivered in the high, thin mountain air. She did decide that she should finally give in to her desires, and hoped he might feel the same way.

"I'm cold, Takashi. You're a fire bender. Warm me up."

"Really?"

"Really."

"OK, well you have to get closer to me. I can heat myself up, and you can feel that."

They scooted closer together, and he put his arm around her. Under normal circumstances, she would have decked a man at that point.

Instead, she continued to lead him on, "It's not working, Takashi. I'm still cold."

He dared mention what he wanted, "Well it works best without clothes."

"I can handle that."

"But you said when we met…"

"Never mind what I said. You were a jerk then. I sort of like you now. And I never say that to men."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Live with it. That's good as you'll get. For now," she smirked.

Mongke couldn't believe her beauty as she removed everything, and got much closer to him, after he did the same. She was so soft for being such a hard fighter. She admired his chiseled warrior's physique and all his other attributes. She touched him and smiled while she did so.

"Y'know June. That's closer than you need to just warm up," he winked.

"That's OK. Takashi. I want this."

"Me too."

Their time together was truly a delight for both. Unsaid was the fact that despite all his big talk, he had not been with another for years and that June was no virgin either, but tragically not by her choice. They wrapped up with only a light blanket around each other and curled up together until morning. It was as sound and satisfying a sleep as either ever had.

The morning light came in an enormous beautiful sunrise, and its brilliance woke them. They didn't let go of their embrace.

"June?"

"Yes?"

"How come you aren't taken? You are beautiful, soft as a field of clover, and yet you are hard as nails."

"Men scare me, Takashi. And I need to scare them back."

"Me too?"

"Naw. Not anymore. You're all bluster. That first night you could have done anything you wanted with me, and you didn't. No man I have ever known would have held back like you did. You're just a big fluffy kangaroo-bunny inside."

"Don't be telling anyone in the Fire Nation Army that, please."

"Your secret is safe with me," she snickered.

"June, why do men scare you?"

She bristled, shuddered, and averted her eyes, "I don't want to talk about it."

He turned to her and looked her in the eye, "Seriously. Tell me. If we are going to keep doing things together, I need to know. So I don't do whatever the 'other guy' did."

He was right, and so she opened up one step further, "I was an orphan after a Fire Nation raid at age 12."

"Sorry. I sure hope I wasn't involved."

"It's OK, Takashi, what's done is done."

She actually started to tear up despite her vow to never cry again, "An older man, a fellow bounty hunter friend of my father's, someone I always looked up to like a grandfather, took me in to his care as his own daughter. He was someone I thought I could trust. He betrayed that trust. He forced me to do terrible acts for years, and threatened me not to ever tell. He did unthinkable things to me. It changed me forever. Trust comes hard for me. But I took care of him when I got old enough to escape. Most people think it was an unfortunate lightning strike that burned the house down with him in it. And I never wanted to 'do it' with anyone ever again. Until now."

Mongke was sincere in saying, "I'm really sorry you had to go through that. And that we are laying here together. Maybe I shouldn't have."

"With you I feel safe. With you it's different. It's somehow… right… How about you?"

"The last woman I had was my fiancé. Fifteen years ago. I was a regular soldier in Zhao's Army, but rose in the ranks with my skills. He was trying to make a name for himself with Fire Lord Ozai and I wanted to rise with his star. He demanded absolute loyalty to him and his cause and I gave him everything I had as a warrior. I soon became his best soldier. I am ashamed to say I have killed and tortured hundreds of people - mostly people who were warriors, but there were some innocents. I had my way in my youth with many of the captured village women. 'Spoils of war' and all that. I feel terrible about that now."

She rubbed his arm, "I understand, Takashi. The war caused awful things to happen."

"I was about to celebrate our latest victory with a helpless girl, and she gave me a look of total defiance, daring me. Her girl friend I'd tied up next to her to 'save for later' gave me the same desperate look you did that first night, and I froze. I stopped my friends from touching either of them, let both girls go free, and I changed overnight. One thing led to another and soon that frightened girl and I were fiancés. Our personal lives still had to be sacrificed to serve Zhao. Zhao didn't care that I had a girl friend. I thought I could hide a relationship with her, because I was irreplaceable in his eyes. I was wrong. Very wrong."

"What happened?"

Mongke sighed, "He flamed the Fire Nation colonial village that she lived in. No one escaped. He blamed it on the Earth Kingdom Army. But I knew who started that fire storm. And who ordered it."

"Losing her infuriated me. I went berserk and I slaughtered the entire squad who killed my fiancé. Then I went after Zhao. Bad idea. He was a much better fighter. He didn't execute me, but he exiled me. I was spared only because he had 'uses' for me when he needed the worst jobs done. That's how the Rough Rhinos got started. All of us were misfits and castoffs, each with special skills. For awhile we kept right on rampaging. But I've never touched a woman after that one night, even though I sure lied about it. But it was all downhill from there. After being defeated at the town of Chin by the Avatar…well… I lost my heart for fighting. We couldn't even arrest Zuko and old General Iroh and their friends when we had the chance. No wonder we got captured."

"I'm so sorry," she said as she drew him tighter to her side.

They just sat silently, remembering their terrible lost pasts.

She tried to cheer him up, "What did you like to do best with your fiancé?"

"Besides…umm… you know…?" he replied sheepishly.

She shot him a nasty look, "Yes."

"Wrestle together."

"Seriously?"

"Do you think a tickle fight like the wimpy men like to do with their women would satisfy me?"

"I imagine not. But let's find out."

To Mongke's delight, the battle was on as she threw off the blanket warming them and leaped on him. Not caring that they were still nude from their passion the night before, she tackled him and they fought, groped and battled. They jumped from rocks and tree limbs to fight with each other. They grunted and struggled in a no holds barred fight. It was exhilarating to both.

"I bet you never wrestled like this!" she exclaimed after one particularly aggressive session.

"Never, but you're at the disadvantage this way, June," smirked Mongke as he looked for another opening to pull her down.

"How?" Puzzled June.

"You have more things to grab!" he guffawed, but let his guard down.

She growled and thrust herself at his midsection, took him down, and grasped a particularly sensitive spot and squeezed, grinning, "Who's at the disadvantage with grabbing things _now,_ stud?"

Takashi winced, but grabbed her in a particularly tender spot of her own, making her let go. But then, Takashi made a mistake lunging at June in a missed take-down, and fell off the embankment with June wrapped in his arm into the raging river next to their campsite. They tried to swim for the bank but the current was too strong. Ahead they saw a mist.

"Waterfall!" he yelled.

They tried desperately to get to the edge, but only had time to clutch together and went over the falls and fell an eternity into the deep pool below. It was not a high falls, but high enough.

Unfortunately June bumped her head against an underwater rock, lapsed into unconsciousness, was wrenched from Mongke's grip by the currents, and she started to descend into the deep waters.

He surfaced, gasped for air, looked around, and yelled, "June!"

_"No - not again. I can't lose her,"_ he thought and panicked.

He dove underwater and saw her sinking in the deep waters, seconds away from drowning. He swam desperately for her, grabbed her and pulled her to the surface.

He resuscitated her for what seemed an eternity. She spurted a huge lung full of water and coughed violently.

Groggily, she came around for him, and tried to smile at him as she rasped, "Takashi. You saved me."

Mongke confessed, "I couldn't be without you. I need a strong woman in my life."

"Not so strong going over the falls I guess…" she noted.

"Everyone has a weakness."

"It's too bad my weakness turned out to be you," she admitted.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he joked.

"That's the best you're gonna get for now," she said with a wink.

"I've heard that somewhere before," he kidded.

They kissed.

"I won't tell if you don't," Mongke teased.

"I promise. I wonder what people really think we do together?" she speculated.

"I shudder to think. But let's leave them guessing. In fact, let's make up something hideous," he joked.

They laughed.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think so…"

It took them awhile to get back the camp, taking it easy in the long climb up the cliff above the falls. When they got back to their camp, animals, and clothes, they collapsed in exhaustion. They were totally covered in sweat, and Mongke started to reach for his clothes, but she took his hand.

"No, wait, Takashi, let's cool off a bit first. I have to smell you the rest of the day. Let's cool off over there," she pointed to the pond that the animals were drinking from. Getting in, it was spring-fed and felt refreshing. They relaxed with their arms around each other. She noted his somber mood.

"Takashi. What are you thinking?"

The big confident warrior was apologetic, "I think that I am too much trouble for you, June. You nearly drowned just now because of me, and we were just horsing around. I… I think I need to leave you. There are real dangers out there. I made a lot of enemies."

She sat silently in his confession, wondering where he was going with this. She feared the 'big goodbye'.

He reached from his backpack on the shoreline and pulled out two pieces of paper, "Not to mention this."

The one piece of paper was a newspaper scroll. The headlines screamed: 'Rough Rhinos Sentenced to Life at Boiling Rock." And the other paper was a poster with Mongke's normal Fire Nation Army image: 'Wanted for War Crimes: Colonel Mongke' with a million yuan bounty. She couldn't believe that sum.

"You should cut your losses with me, June, take the money and run. You are a bounty hunter," he sighed, "Besides, I'm too old for you – you need a younger man. I'm older than you by a decade."

She took his hand in hers and explained emphatically, "I'm a big girl with an even bigger whip and a shirshu. I can defend myself from big, mean thugs like you. In all these years, only you got past my defenses - probably because I let you. Well... only you and the Avatar's friends. And I am not going to turn in the one man I ever wanted. Let's get one thing straight here, buster: don't you _ever_ tell me what kind of guy I need. Don't you _dare_ leave me, 'old man', or I _will _hunt you down like a badger-fox."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Don't _you_ need _me?" _she retorted.

"Yes, completely. But I can't stand the thought of causing you to die. It's… um… happened before."

"I'm not her. She's gone and there is no getting her back. I'm here and now - for the taking. I need you too. You big _jerk_ – you _stole_ my heart when I least suspected it, and now you're trying to give it back. Uh-uh, dude. No way. You don't get off _that_ easy. You're _stuck_ with me, Takashi. This matter is _settled."_

This was exactly what he needed – and wanted - to hear from her. Any other woman would have walked away. They smiled at each other.

"Let's get dressed," he suggested.

"Are you in some kind of hurry?" she said in a sultry voice.

"Um… no," he shrugged and they soon got lost in each other again.

The animals wondered what on earth their crazy humans were doing to each other again, until the shirshu smelled their 'mating' pheromones. And was happy for his master.


	3. Chapter 3 - Protective Behaviors

**Chapter 3: Protective Intincts**

When they got back to town, they noticed a group of Fire Nation soldiers walking through town.

Mongke gulped, "Uh…June… can we stay hidden here a little longer?"

She suggested, "You stay here. I'm going in. I'm part of this town. I'm going to let them question me. I can throw them off the trail. Guaranteed. The owner has a secluded cabin off the trail he lets me use. You go there and wait for me. Follow these hidden trail marks."

She went to the bar and upstairs to her apartment. There were soldiers waiting for her at the table. She startled, backed out, and called down to the bar owner.

"Chen, what's going on here?"

"These soldiers want to ask you some questions, and then they will leave us alone. They made sure I knew that unless you talked with them, there would be no more bar and inn."

She turned to the soldiers with a snarl, "Great. Just great. The almighty new 'peaceful' Fire Lord's doings, gentlemen?"

They ignored her and spoke, "Miss June. We need some information. We've been looking for a former warrior. Colonel Mongke. You've been seen with him. A lot."

She gave the squad leader a terse answer, "He came here a few months ago, challenged me to a drinking game, and 'cozied up' to me like he wanted me for his girl. But he dumped me. And now he's gone. Like he always does, apparently.

"Where have you been the past few days?"

"Hunting."

"With whom?"

"Alone, with my shirshu. I am _always_ alone. People make me nervous. Shirshu's need big dinners. They love raw meat. Of _any_ kind," she said, threatening the young Lieutenant. He gulped.

He sweated but asked, "Well, if you see him, please tell us. There's a big reward. We know you're in that kind of business."

"How big?"

He handed her the poster they were distributing. It was the one Mongke showed her. She exaggerated making her eyes get as big around as saucers, and she let out a slow whistle.

"A million yuans. Now _that's_ a big reward. This guy must be a _really_ bad guy," she reflected.

"We're just asking for you to think about it, and where he might be now, Miss June," asked the Lieutenant kindly.

She did observe that in the old days, the Fire Nation soldiers would have just beat the snot out of her to get what they wanted, or threatened to kill Nyla, so she was grateful. The soldiers dismissed themselves politely, and it was just Chen and June alone in the bar. He wiped the bar top with a rag.

She sat and thought long and hard. About her ways. Then. And now. Just a couple of months ago she wouldn't have hesitated to turn Mongke in and pocket the cash without batting an eyelash.

_"Now look at me. All goo-goo eyes over a fallen warrior with a price on his head, and I don't care about the biggest bounty I've ever seen,_" she fretted.

She felt Chen's stare.

"Who are _you_ looking at?" she snapped.

"If your 'humble old bar keep' could offer some advice, June?" Chen said quietly as he kept wiping the old wooden bar top.

"Go ahead. You always do, whether I want you to or not," she quipped.

"For the first time since I've ever known you, June – and I've known you a long time - you seem… _happy…_ with him," he observed and he kept right on cleaning.

She struggled within herself for a few more moments, with her head in her hands. She stood up, crumpled the poster, tossed it in the trash can, and went up to her room. She leaned out as she pulled the door closed and locked it. She warned the owner, "You'll know where I'll be tonight, Chen. And who I'll be with. Don't get any ideas."

He sighed, "I know where my bread and butter is coming from, June. Not to worry. Your secret is safe with me."

At nightfall, she slipped out the second floor window, being certain to make sure she wasn't followed, "Nyla, is anyone around us?"

The huge beast sniffed, and he shook his head June.

Silently they made their way to the cabin. She escorted Nyla into the barn. She noticed Takashi's Komodo Rhino was already hidden in a stall, munching on some unwary rat squirrels who had wandered too close to the big animal.

She slipped into the house, but made sure she made enough noise to let Takashi know it was her. As a warrior he would attack first and ask questions later.

He rose from behind a bookcase, hugged, and kissed her.

"I was worried about you."

"Look at you, all lovey-dovey," she smiled and kissed him, "But you had good reason to be concerned. They suspect you are still in town. I tried to get them to leave. I think I was successful."

They wrapped their arms around each other, but had a fitful sleep.

…

At the first light of dawn, an abrupt loud knock came at the door.

"We know you are in there. Open up and surrender or we will flame this place," came a loud voice.

It wasn't the wimpy Lieutenant. That voice had real authority. The cabin was ringed by soldiers in attack positions. There was no escape. They went downstairs together. She opened the door, forcing Mongke behind her, protecting the fugitive by blocking the soldiers' line of sight to him.

"What do you want?" she asked with an edge in her voice and stood in a defensive position

"We want _him,"_ said the hooded squad leader, who pointed past her at the former leader of the Rough Riders.

"How did you find us?" June asked.

A short, bare-footed young woman stepped forward and dropped her head cover.

"The blind earth bender," June murmured.

"I normally go by 'Toph', but you're right. I tracked your shirshu's walking vibrations from the bar to here. I'm not quite as good as a shirshu, but I did the job. Here you both are."

The leader threatened, "Let us by you peacefully, June, and there will be no trouble. We will give you the reward money. Resist and you both go to jail. Fight back, and this will be your burial place."

"I don't normally take sides."

"Then please stand clear and let us do our job. Mongke is a dangerous war criminal."

She ignored the leader's orders, "I appreciate that, sir. But this time I _will_ take sides. I take Colonel Mongke's side."

The soldiers stiffened for a fight as she stepped back. Surprisingly, she took Mongke's hand in hers, and gripped him tightly.

"June?" Mongke said to her, astonished, but pleased.

The leader was enraged and growled, "Arrest her. And take him. Now. _Enough_ of this idle talk."

She held up her palm, "Just a moment, sir."

She peered into the leader's hood, "I _know_ you. You're that moody Prince with the scar. Where's your girl friend?"

Taken aback, the young man rolled his eyes, "She's the Avatar's girl friend."

"Tough luck there, dude," June made the 'loser' sign over her forehead.

Toph dug her feet into her fighting position and snapped, "Show _respect_, bounty hunter. That would be 'Fire Lord Zuko' to you."

The leader waived Toph off. He dropped his cloak. It was indeed Zuko.

June gave Zuko a wry grin, "I'm _impressed_, Fire Lord. You personally led this arrest. You must really want Mongke."

Zuko just shook his head, "Why, June? Why drag yourself into this? You've always been alone and free."

June steeled herself in front of Zuko and Toph, and said what she never thought she could ever admit, "I love Col. Mongke. Love makes you do weird things. Suddenly, I don't enjoy being alone any more. Sure, he did some awful things in the war. Who didn't do things they didn't want to do, or were forced to do by the war? Especially anyone who worked for that Zhao guy. You have Mongke's buddies. Isn't that enough? Tell everyone you have the Rough Riders. Your adoring public will praise you. Besides, Fire Lord, you _owe_ me."

Zuko was truly puzzled, "How's that, June?"

"I took you and the others to your uncle and the White Lotus when you were all clueless, and handed you the chance to win the war for your precious cause of peace and freedom. I didn't charge you a single yuan for that. Seems you are about to deny us both any more freedom. I think I want my payment _now._ I want Mongke's and my freedom, and that you forgive and forget his 'crimes'. Zhao drove this man to do many bad things, and he's gone. Zhao's the _real_ war criminal, and he got his due justice by the Ocean Spirit."

Everyone looked at Zuko as he considered it all. Then he announced loudly, "We were never here. All we found was cabin holding a pile of bones that was all that was left of Colonel Mongke. Understood? C'mon… let's go."

Pursing his lips, Zuko, Toph, and soldiers whirled and disappeared into the woods. Toph whispered to Zuko as they left, "Good move, Zuko."

Takashi and June were alone. And it looked like they would remain alone. They hugged in relief. They were still together. And not in chains or perishing in flames.

Mongke gave June an incredulous look, "You passed up a million yuans. That must be love."

She grinned, "Something like that, soldier."

But she smiled broadly, "Fact is: I _didn't_ pass up a million yuans. Look what they left."

His eyes grew wide at the huge bag of cash, "Hush money?"

"That works for me if it works for you," she smirked.

He agreed, "I don't have that many scruples left. That'll do. I don't need to talk. That's pretty good retirement pay for a Rough Rhino. And it looks like we just bought a mountain cabin."

"That's even good enough payment for a bounty hunter to retire on and disappear from the world. That Zuko guy is all right in my book. Even if he can't keep a girl friend."

They laughed.

"So what's next?" asked Takashi, holding June closely on the small couch in the cabin.

"For us? Sounds like a lot of hunting and fishing to help out Chen's inn. We'll get tips in drinks by you singing and both of us challenging a lot of soft braggarts in drinking contests. And some 'good clean fun' with you in the afternoons and evenings if I can talk you into it," she winked.

"Wow. Tough duty. Especially that last part," he snickered.

"But somebody's got to do it, right? If we ever have kids, I'm telling you right now Takashi - it'll be tough love," she warned.

"Someone has to be tough. The whole world is gonna go soft now that the war's over."

She laughed, "Even in parenting skills, you and me turn out to be a match."

"Y'know what, June? You're OK," reflected Mongke.

"Is that an 'I love you'?" she asked slyly.

"Yep. Good as you're gonna get outta me. For now."

She grinned in getting her own line thrown back at her.

"Now where have I heard that before?" she quipped.

They hugged and locked the door. It didn't open again for another day. [/block]


End file.
